La Magie d'une Salle de Club
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de la fic "Clubroom magic" de Fin-eleven : Toutes les filles rêvent d'être charmées par le Prince Charmant, mais qu'arrive-t-il quand ce dernier se trouve être le diable ? Pas de quoi lambiner, il faut s'en charger. HiruMamo
1. La Magie d'une Salle de Club

_Auteur : Fin-eleven_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

La Magie d'une Salle de Club

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Tout a commencé lorsque j'ai dessiné en cours un matin une petite Mamori qui rêvait du Prince Charmant, et que j'ai réalisé hilare qu'Hiruma était tout sauf ça ;) après tout les filles aiment les mauvais garçons. Attention, Mamori pourrait être un chouilla OOC dans cet OS ou alors c'est juste moi qui suis parano.**

* * *

Mamori Anezaki se souvenait de la première fois où elle avait pensé à l'amour : elle avait six ans et une amie de la famille du côté de sa mère lui avait apporté un livre de conte de fées, c'était mignon et romantique et depuis ce jour, du haut de ses six ans, l'amour se trouvait être des robes de bal étincelantes, de beaux princes souriants et magique au plus haut point. En grandissant elle était devenue plus réaliste et les robes de bal avaient laissés place à des uniformes d'école, les princes à de gentils garçons comme on en croisait tous les jours, et la magie juste une rencontre banale à la bibliothèque ou au détour d'un couloir.

En tant qu'ado elle avait toujours crut que tomber amoureuse serait une expérience des plus joyeuses, pas parfaite non plus, elle ne s'attendait pas à vivre une histoire digne des séries télé ou des livres, elle était pragmatique après tout, mais au moins elle se disait que ce serait beau.

Et même dans ses pires cauchemars n'avait-elle pas imaginé que ce serait _ça_.

Ça étant une passion agitée, entraînante, torride et agaçante dans sa tête qui n'avait pas de nom mais qu'une image.

Youichi. Hiruma.

Au début ce n'était que de l'agacement vis-à-vis des méthodes du blond, poussant le côté mère poule de Mamori de se mêler franchement de ses affaires.

Et puis cet agacement fut teinté d'une pointe de fascination à cause de l'impitoyable détermination dont il faisait preuve.

Ensuite elle se mit à voir le côté humain qu'il faisait de son mieux pour cacher.

Ses blessures, ses responsabilités, ses rêves, et le plus surprenant d'entre tous, ses sentiments.

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que le démon avait des sentiments.

Mais après coup ça empira.

Elle voulait creuser encore plus.

L'avoir dans la peau et l'y laisser.

"Hé, foutue manager."

Tant pis pour les princes et les fins heureuses.

Elle fit une pause dans ses calculs et leva les yeux, croisant son regard et se demandant comment elle pouvait faire pour cacher pour toujours cette chose énorme qui grandissait en elle.

"Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, Hiruma-kun."

Elle disait toujours les mêmes mots et il répondait toujours de la même façon, lui disant ce qu'il voulait en ignorant ce qu'elle lui disait de prime abord.

C'était leur routine à eux.

"T'as édité les vidéos du dernier match ?"

Elle soupira.

"Oui, elles sont au club, je les ai laissé sur ton ordi, pensant que tu voudrais y jeter un oeil au plus tôt." *Et j'avais raison, comme d'habitude* Elle ne le dit pas à voix haute mais elle se doutait qu'ils en étaient tous les deux conscients.

Elle le connaissait très bien.

Dommage qu'il ne la laissait pas s'approcher encore plus.

"Ça voudrait donc dire que notre foutue manager a arrêté de se goinfrer de choux à la crème et s'est mit à bosser pour de bon." Alors qu'elle rougissait et le grondait, il lui tourna le dos en caquetant comme à son habitude.

Mais cette fois elle décida qu'elle ne resterait pas en arrière.

Si la robe du bal s'était changée en uniforme de foot, le prince souriant en démon aux crocs de requin, alors, Mamori décida, la salle du club vide pour l'heure et un baiser volé deviendraient sa magie à elle.


	2. Une Communication Silencieuse

_Auteur : Fin-eleven_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Une Communication Silencieuse

* * *

Leurs baisers ressemblaient beaucoup à leurs conversations.

Certains étaient comme leurs disputes, violents, féroces et impliquant beaucoup d'obscénités de son côté à lui et beaucoup de résistance de son côté à elle.

Certains étaient inattendus et doux semblables à un soudain moment de compréhension entre une dispute et la suivante.

Certains étaient longs et semblaient les absorber complètement l'un et l'autre, tous comme les heures passés à trouver des stratégies pour les matchs.

Mais certains, décida Mamori alors qu'Hiruma la tirait à lui et effleurait sa bouche de ses lèvres, étaient bien plus chaleureux que des mots ne pourraient jamais être.


	3. Critiquer après-coup c'est pour les choc

_Auteur : Fin-eleven_

_Traductrice : Hermi-kô_

* * *

Critiquer après-coup c'est pour les chochottes

* * *

Hiruma n'avait pas de problème avec l'homme qu'il était, il s'aimait très bien comme ça, merci bien.

C'était un méchant.

Il le savait et l'acceptait, ses ennemis le savaient et avaient peur de lui, diable même les habitants d'autres putain d'pays le savaient et prenaient ça comme un aléa de la vie.

Youichi Hiruma était un méchant et pas même Dieu lui ferait changer ses manières de faire chanter, soudoyer, mentir, tromper, intimider et cribler de balles le moindre pauvre con qu'il croisait.

Il n'avait pas une seule fois critiqué l'homme qu'il était devenu.

Critiquer après-coup c'était pour les putains d'chochottes et les femmelettes, il jouait juste ses cartes comme il les avait tirés et, plus important encore, il jouait toujours pour gagner.

Ça avait été le cas jusque là.

C'était la faute de cette foutue chanson à la con, il l'avait entendu ce matin en jetant un coup d'œil à un journal en ligne et elle avait mis le grappin sur ses pensées et ne voulait pas dégager.

C'était beaucoup trop personnel à son goût.

Et donc, il se dirigea vers le club d'une humeur noire, espérant trouvant la paix et la solitude et au lieu de ça trouvant sa foutue manager déjà prête à sortir les griffes.

Mamori Anezaki, membre extraordinaire du Comité de Discipline, la chérie du lycée Deimon, la hantise des choux à la crème et la bête noire de son existence à lui, se leva de sa chaise et lui adressa un regard noir en mettant les poings sur les hanches. "Franchement, Hiruma-kun, est-ce que ça t'embêterait tant que ça de fermer la porte sans donner un coup de pied dedans ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de faire chanter le principal pour ..." mais Hiruma avait déjà arrêté d'écouter.

Il savait qu'il devait lui prêter attention ou la fichue gonzesse râlerait jusqu'à être toute bleue et à le taper de sa putain d'serpilière, mais la foutue chanson n'arrêtait pas de tourner dans sa tête et il se mettait à remarquer les choses qu'il essayait généralement de ne pas voir : comment lorsqu'elle était en colère ses yeux bleus brillaient, ses joues rosissaient, ses lèvres lui donnaient envie de les écraser sous les siennes pour la faire taire.

_Quand avant tu étais là_

_Je ne pouvais pas te voir_

_Tu es comme un ange_

_Ta peau me fait pleurer_

_Tu flottes comme une plume_

_Dans un monde beau_

_Et je veux être spécial_

_T'es foutrement spéciale_

Il se contient. Elle était en colère pour quelque raison stupide et vertueuse bien à elle et voulait qu'il arrête de faire quelque chose qu'il avait sans doute un très bon motif pour. Il l'avait déjà dit avant : pas de marche arrière, pas de compromis, pas de critique après-coup et surtout pas de changements dans ses méthodes juste pour faire plaisir à une certaine putain d'manager. La vie était groso-modo une histoire de victoire et ses méthodes à lui étaient les plus efficaces de toutes.

_Mais je suis un sale type_

_Un mec bizarre_

_Qu'est-ce que je fous là ?_

_Je n'ai pas à être là_

"Hiruma-kun ! Tu m'écoutes, oui ? Je commence vraiment à me demander si tu as un cœur ! Je suis sûre que tu ne peux pas me donner une seule bonne raison pour faire ça ! Réponds-moi !" La foutue manager envahissait son espace personnel, ses épaules tremblaient et il souhaitait presque pouvoir la toucher. Juste pour arrêter ces tremblements bien sûr.

_M'en fous si ça blesse_

_Je veux le contrôle_

_Je veux un corps parfait_

_Je veux une âme parfaite_

_Je veux que tu remarques_

_Quand je suis pas là_

_T'es foutrement spéciale_

_Je veux être spécial_

Il prit un chewing-gum dans sa poche et se mit à le mâcher. "J'ai toujours des raisons. Qui ne nécessitent aucunement que je te les explique, foutue manager." Hiruma la vit presque se fissurer sous ses mots mais c'était plus que nécessaire : ça la gardait au loin et avec tous les autres foutus trucs qui l'entouraient. Ça ne servait à rien de lui dire qu'elle était spéciale, n'est-ce pas ?

_Mais je suis un sale type_

_Un mec bizarre_

_Qu'est-ce que je fous là ?_

_Je n'ai pas à être là_

Hiruma se retourna et commença à s'éloigner. "Je vais à la muscu, envoie l'équipe me rejoindre quand ils ramèneront leurs culs ici." Il fit peut-être sept pas avant que quelque chose ne le frappe à l'arrière du crâne.

C'était une boîte. Une boîte rouge emplie de ce qu'y ressemblait fort à du chocolat.

_Elle s'enfuit de nouveau_

_Elle part en courant_

_Elle court court court ..._

_Court..._

Il leva la tête à temps pour voir Anezaki s'approcher à grands pas de lui, un sourcil bien sagement haussé sur son visage d'ange.

"Je suis certaine que tu avais tes raisons pour faire en sorte que le principal interdise les chocolats de la Saint Valentin à l'école, mais puisque je ne peux même pas les envisager même une seconde, j'ai décidé de ne pas me _préoccuper_ de tes motivations." Elle s'arrêta juste devant lui. "Alors ?"

"Ke ke ke, la membre la plus foutrement imminente du Comité de Discipline qui ne suit pas les règles. Ça va direct aller dans mon carnet ça."

Anezaki soupira. "Hiruma-kun, tais-toi et accepte le cadeau que je te fais, veux-tu ?"

_Quoi qu'y te fasses plaisir_

_Quoi que tu veuilles_

_T'es foutrement spéciale_

_Je veux être spécial..._

Ils étaient toujours en train de s'embrasser quand un groupe d'élèves qui ne se doutaient de rien leur tombèrent dessus, criant et tombant des nus dans un grand brouhaha incompréhensible.

Il ne fallu pour les faire taire qu'un bref aperçu des plus efficaces du carnet noir qu'Hiruma avait dans la poche.

_Mais je suis un sale type_

_Un mec bizarre_

_Qu'est-ce que je fous là ?_

_Je n'ai pas à être là_

_Je n'ai pas à être là_

"Je devrais te faire remarquer combien il est mal de menacer ainsi de pauvres élèves qui n'ont rien fait." Déclara Anezaki en arrangeant un peu sa tenue.

"Mais c'est fichtrement utile." Répondit-il du tac-au-tac en haussant les épaules.

"Oui, certes, espèce de démon." Lui accorda-t-elle en lui donnant un baiser le sourire aux lèvres.

Youichi Hiruma était un méchant, et pas même Dieu ne pouvait lui faire changer ses méthodes, mais peut-être, il y a avait une petite chance qu'une certaine manager angélique puisse lui faire choisir une manière plus détournée pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Avec la bonne motivation, évidemment.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Inspirée par la chanson "Creep" de Radiohead qui est en italique ici. Je l'ai trouvé très adéquate, surtout l'idée du "fucking special". Mais dommage, Hiruma n'a pas de conscience et ne voit pas pourquoi il ne pourrait pas avoir ce qu'il veut réellement, surtout si une certaine manager le lui offre sur un plateau d'argent. ****Si c'est OOC c'est peut-être parce qu'il est tard et que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien écrit en dehors de mes devoirs d'école. Merci de commenter si vous êtes arrivés jusque là.**

**Note de la traductrice : Après un hiatus de 3 mois voici mes nouvelles traductions que j'avais dans le collimateur depuis longtemps. Navrée pour l'attente mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle. La traduction de la chanson est de mon cru, si vous avez le moindre commentaire à ce sujet ou pour la traduction de la fic dans son intégralité, ou bien pour toute autre chose, n'hésitez pas à commenter ici ou à m'envoyer un MP. Bonne lecture !**

***Hermi-kô*****


End file.
